


New Years Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Kara Danvers is Cat Grant's Daughter, New Years, Omega Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara and Alex have been best friends and secretly in love with one another, will Lena's plan for Kara to make Alex jealous succeed or will Alex surprise everyone.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	New Years Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here
> 
> I hope you enjoy this New Years story.
> 
> and please be sure to leave your comments.
> 
> Emily  
> hugs and kisses*

This was a terrible way to end the year and to begin a new one, Kara was sitting alone in her apartment with a tub of ice cream, she was so depressed tonight… her best friend Alex Danvers was out tonight at the New Years party with her date Maggie Sawyer whom she had been flirting with for some time, Kara was upset and jealous of Maggie because she had been in love with Alex since they were just kids, 11 years old and living next door to each other, Kara still laughed as she looked at the photo’s of her and Alex as 11 year olds and getting married, that memory brought a tear to her eye as she realized she was the reason behind her current situation, if she had been honest about how she felt recently then she and Alex would be together right now… or possibly Alex would hate her and ruin their friendship.

Grabbing the whiskey bottle from the table Kara went to open it when Lena stormed in and yanked the bottle from Kara’s hand, Kara whined petulantly “What are you doing?” Kara whined “Give it back” she pleaded with a childish pout.

Lena shook her head at the sight of Kara “Nope, get dressed and put on something sexy” she said firmly, she wasn’t in the mood for Kara’s childish pleas tonight, new years resolution: Kara and Alex will be together even if Lena had to bash their heads together.

Kara glared at Lena “Meanie” she muttered as she got to her feet and stalked off.

Lena inhaled and covered her nose “And for gods sake, have a shower!” she called, Kara smells like she hadn’t bathed in weeks and damn it stunk so bad in here, Kara stomped into the shower and she began to give herself a good scrubbing, Lena sat on the couch with the door to the balcony wide open, this place needed a good airing or deep decontaminating by the FBI biohazard team.

Lena sat there and waited patiently for Kara to finish getting ready, she heard the bedroom door slam shut and Lena continued to wait until finally, after a while Kara cleared her throat and spoke “Well… is this sexy enough?” she asked.

Lena poked her head up from behind the magazine and she grinned, Kara was wearing a sparkling backless black dress, her hair was curled down to her shoulders and she had small touches of make-up on, Lena grinned “Now… that is more like it, wait till Alex sees you in that, she’ll take you right there on the dancefloor” she said.

Kara grumbled “Yeah right” she muttered.

Lena sighed heavily “Look Kara, you’re the reason Alex is with Maggie tonight and not you, I told you to tell her how you felt” she said.

Kara sighed in defeat “Yeah I remember that far too well” she replied with a shake of her head and she made her voice high pitched “Oh Kara, you need to tell Alex how you feel… it’s not fair for either of you” Kara imitated Lena’s words from the conversation.

Lena pouted and she deepened her voice “I don’t sound like that” she whined.

“Alex won’t even see me; she only pays attention to Maggie” Kara whined.

Lena grinned at her best friend “Trust me” she winked and soon they both walked out of the apartment together, getting into the car Kara and Lena drove in complete silence, neither opening their mouths to speak to the other, Lena was focused on her driving and Kara was focused on the fact she was going to be seeing Alex at the very New Years Party, and worst of all Kara knew she was going to be forced to watch Alex and Maggie kiss at the stroke of midnight.

Kara was pretty sure this was the night she would die; her heart couldn’t take any more of the pain, arriving at the party Kara and Lena stepped off the lift together, Lena looked to Kara “Hold my arm” she instructed, curious Kara linked her arm with Lena’s and together they walked amongst the guest, Lena already making a beeline towards Alex and Maggie who were by the buffet table and Kara went to pull away but Lena held her fast “It’s okay, just follow my lead” she instructed.

Alex turned to them and beamed when her eyes landed on Kara, though her mouth fell open and her eyes bulged from the sockets as her gaze landed on how Kara was dressed tonight, Lena smirked “Hello Alex, Maggie… I believe you both know my date” she said.

Alex double took “Date?” she asked not understanding, Lena and Kara were best friends sure but she was sure Kara didn’t fancy Lena in any way… right?

Kara nodded her head as she played along with Lena’s game “Yeah, Lena asked me out and I said yes” she said.

“Well how could I not… I mean look at her” Lena said as she gazed at Kara lustfully, the way she stared at Kara was similar to the way a lioness gazed at a zebra, full of hunger and it pissed Alex off, Kara was not some piece of meat for Lena to possess… Kara deserved love, respect and happiness.

Kara looked to Lena “Come on honey… let’s get some champagne” she said.

Lena nodded her head as she turned to Alex and Maggie “Would you excuse us?” she asked, she could literally feel Alex glaring at the back of her head the entire time as she and Kara went to the champagne table.

Kara turned to Lena with a fierce glare “Okay… what the hell was that about?” she demanded.

Lena smirked “Take a subtle look at Alex now” she said as she handed a glass to Kara, Kara groaned as she took the glass and discreetly looked around, her eyes landing on Alex for a few seconds and she saw it, the jealousy burning away inside Alex’s eyes like a raging inferno, Alex looked like she was seconds away from storming over and rip Lena limb from limb, Lena smirked subtly “She’s been glaring at me the whole time we walked to the champagne” she revealed.

Kara turned to Lena “Is that why you wanted me to come, to make Alex jealous” she asked.

Lena nodded her head “Oh I am not the only one that came tonight for you, remember Sara and Kate?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head, her cheeks turning bright red at the thought as she remembered them both, Sara was her best friend back in high school and Alex hated her, when Kara and Sara slept together Alex was pissed and didn’t talk to Kara for weeks, Kate was Kara’s girlfriend in college and Alex voiced her disapproval of Kate and Kara being together, Kara began seeing the pattern.

Alex always got jealous whenever Kara was with somebody.

Kara looked at Lena “Oh my god” she whispered.

Lena nodded her head “Now… turn around” she said “And look at the dancefloor” she said, Kara did as she was instructed and sure enough Sara was dancing seductively with Nyssa, another one of Kara’s exes, Nyssa and Sara winked at her causing her cheeks to go bright red, Lena grinned “Now… Alex is going to get a reminder of how she felt seeing you with other women” she said before leaving and making her way to the buffet table.

Alex watched Lena walk away and she looked to Maggie “Excuse me for a moment” she said before moving to go and talk to Kara but before she could get to Kara she froze up when she saw Sara Lance talking to Kara and Sara was laying on the flirting hard and Kara was… reciprocating, Alex felt her blood boil as she watched Kara and Sara flirting and the night went on as Sara, Nyssa and Lena were flirting pretty hard with Kara and Kara was eating it up, Alex was panting as she stood there beside Maggie, her eyes fixed firmly on Kara who was eagerly flirting back.

Maggie slapped her over the back of the head “Hey… are you forgetting the plan?!” she asked.

Alex spluttered indignantly “Look at them!” she snapped “Their pouring all over her, I can’t get through” she said.

Maggie shook her head “You and I agreed on the game plan, romance the crap out of her” she said “You paid the band to play the music so go over there, take her hand and drag her to the dancefloor” she demanded, Alex looked at Maggie and then stared at Kara with love burning in her soul, soon she turned to the band and a smile formed on her lips, Maggie winced “Uh oh… I know that look” she whined and soon Alex made her way over to the band, Maggie down 3 glasses of champagne before shaking her head “Nope, not enough” she said before grabbing another 4 from the passing waiter.

Alex climbed on the stage and she was handed the mic, turning to the guests at the party “Hello everyone” she greeted with a bright smile “We have 10 minutes to go before the start of the new year, and well… I have something I need to say to somebody very special” she said, Kara lowered her head and turned away, a quick pained look at Maggie spoke volumes to Alex and she carried on “Kara Grant” she said.

Kara’s body turned to face her with her mouth hanging wide open, a light shining down on her from overhead and Alex smiled as she continued to speak “Kara, you mean everything to me” she started “When we were 11 years old, I remember where we would pretend to get married in the garden” she said, the guests broke out into chuckles and aww’s at how adorable it sounded.

Kara wiped a tear from her eye and she nodded her head, Alex smiled as she continued to speak “I know lately things between you and I have been bad” she said “And I know it’s both our faults for it, we were never good when it came to communicating with each other about what we wanted… about who we wanted” she said before motioning to Maggie “Maggie and I… we’re not together” she announced, Kara looked stunned as Alex explained “Truth is, Maggie has been helping me with a whole elaborate plan to… in her words; _‘Romance the crap out of you’_ ” Lena, Sara and Nyssa’s mouths dropped open and Kate stepped up and hooked her arm through Maggie’s as Alex finished “Kara Grant… I am completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with you” she said.

Kara smiled as her tears fell freely “I utterly, completely and hopelessly love you too!” she called, her voice choked up from the tears and Alex beamed.

Alex smiled “You and I are going to have to work on our communication” she said and the audience chuckled “Now… please, I have a song I would like to sing… to my beautiful, wonderful and sexy best friend who I hope will be my girlfriend” she said as she grabbed one of the guitars, Kara walked towards the stage and watched Alex sit in the stool and she began to sing;

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

Kara moved to the music, tears pouring down her cheek as she blew a kiss at Alex who smiled as she went into the chorus;

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Kara always loved it when Alex played the guitar, she loved it even more now.

_Just 2 small-town girls  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

Kara giggled at the minor alteration to the lyrics Alex made to the lyrics.

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Alex never broke eye contact with Kara the entire time she sang;

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_And I’m only me_  
Who I wanna be well,   
I’m only me when I’m with you

_With you_

_Yeah_

As soon as Alex’s song was over the whole place erupted in cheers and applauds, Kara was crying and clapping her hands together before she climbed onto the stage and flung herself on Alex, Alex wrapped her arms around Kara tight and held her close to her body, smiling tearfully Kara kissed Alex with all the love and passion she could, pouring everything into it as Alex kissed back, pouring everything she had into the kiss as they remained locked in each other’s arms as the rest of the world fell away leaving only the 2 of them.

“I love you so much” Alex whispered, barely breaking the kiss to convey how she felt.

“I love you so much too Alex” Kara whispered, panting against Alex’s lips as they continued to make out.

That night Alex and Kara made their way onto the balcony of the FBI and the countdown had begun, as soon as the countdown hit 0 Alex pulled Kara into her arms, their lips eagerly finding one another again and initiated a fierce passionate kiss between the 2, their tongues dancing and duelling as they held onto one another tight.

“Happy New Year Alex” Kara whispered.

Happy New Year Kara” Alex whispered back as she kissed Kara passionately and the whole world fell away.

7 years later:

Kara smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed “And that is the story of how 2 best friends… fell in love and got married” she said.

The 2 girls bounced in their beds “What happened afterwards?” one of the little girls asked.

Kara smiled lovingly as she tucked the girls in “That part can wait till tomorrow night” she said “Time to go to sleep” she said.

The girls fell into a peaceful sleep and Kara exited the room, a chuckle behind her made her smile as the voice of her wife spoke up “It seems to me like you highly altered the story of how we got together” she said.

Kara turned to her wife “Are you really going to tell our 5 year old twin daughters the truth?” she asked.

Alex cringed as she shuddered “Yeah… I prefer your story to the truth” she said as she placed her hand on the side of her body “It’s still painful in the cold” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah I know, besides… I didn’t change everything, it was New Years Eve 2019 we got together, the kiss on the balcony, the song you sang to me plus the altered lyric which you sang to me from the hospital bed” she said, I only changed the location of the kiss which was actually the hospital balcony” she said.

Alex smiled “Relax honey… I much prefer your version of events” she admitted.

Kara beamed at her “How was work?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

Alex groaned “Tedious… all I want to do is spend time with my beautiful wife and our kids” she said.

“Well the kids are asleep, why don’t you go in and give them a kiss?” Kara said as she planted a kiss on her wife’s cheek.

Alex beamed as she kissed her wife before she headed inside, kissing their twin daughters on the foreheads Alex whispered “Goodnight my angels” before leaving the bedroom, once the door was closed Alex noticed her wife’s slippers on the floor next to her robe, walked towards the bedroom Alex came across her wife’s nightie and soon the door opened and Kara stepped out completely naked.

Alex beamed as she stared at her wife “Now Director Danvers… I do believe I need punishment” she said.

Alex grinned as she stood tall “Well Mrs Grant – Danvers, you have been quite naughty” she pulled her naked wife into her arms and held her close to her body and kissed her passionately.

Kara purred against her wife’s lips as they kissed before Kara dragged her wife inside “Get that knot inside me right now!” she demanded.

By the end of the night… Alex and Kara lay in bed too sore to move, soaked in sweat and cum.

“Happy new year Mrs Danvers” Kara whispered as she held her wife tight.

“Happy new year indeed Mrs Grant – Danvers” Alex whispered as she kissed her wife.

Together they fell into a peaceful sleep, clinging to one another.

Bathed in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this special New Years story.
> 
> And looking forward to reading your comments on it.
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> Emily  
> Hugs and kisses*


End file.
